EXO Marriage Life
by SMKA
Summary: Kehidupan rumah tangga para official pair EXO. KaiSoo ChanBaek HunHan KrisTao SuLay ChenMin. rated M. GS. Married life.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

 **Judul : Our Marriage Life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside, Alur kecepetan.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family.**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast : ALL EXO MEMBER**

 **Other Cast : Other K-Idol.**

 **Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin)**

 **Summary : Kisah Keluarga ChenMin dengan impian mereka mengenai seorang bayi, Keluarga ChanBaek yang diwarnai dengan desahan sepanjang hari, Keluarga KaiSoo dengan keserdehanaan mereka, Keluarga KrisTao serta HunHan yang penuh dengan rengekkan dari kedua kaka beradik dari keluarga Lu.**

 **Note : Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka masing-masing dan tentu saja Agency yang mereka naungi. Tapi ide cerita 100 persen milik saya. Copy hars seizin author juga full credit. Disini juga mungkin akan ada kehadiran other K-Idol dan kehadirannya bukan untuk menjadi bahan bash. Dia hanya peran pendukung. Seluruh kisah dalam cerita ini murni fiksi dan tidak mengangkat kisah real orang lain jika ada kesamaan chara, jalur cerita dan juga ending ini bukan karna kesengajaan :D Kalian menentukan sendiri ya darimana pov setiap part-nya karna ini tidak dijelaskan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO BASH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO SILENT READER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY READING**

Minseok = 27 tahun

Jongdae = 25 tahun

Kai = 25 tahun

Kyungsoo = 23 tahun.

Chanyeol= 24 tahun

Baekhyun = 24 tahun

Suho = 28 tahun

Lay = 28 tahun

Kris = 32 tahun

Tao = 19 tahun

Sehun = 28 tahun

Luhan = 25 tahun.

"Min dengar. Ada kalanya kau harus menghentikan sesuatu yang kau sukai demi kebaikanmu. Bekerja saja butuh istirahat begitupun dengan belajar atau mempersiapkan diri dalam bahasamu"

Minseok terdiam.

"aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu dengan ide tentang kehamilan"

Minseok tetap terdiam.

"lagipula pernikahan kita baru menginjak usia empat bulan, kenapa harus begitu terburu-buru?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya "memangnya kalau ingin hamil itu bagusnya diusia pernikahan berapa lama?"

Jongdae memandang wajah istrinya dan kembali menggumamkan kata sabar dalam hatinya.

"tidak ada patokannya sayang"

"lalu kenapa kita tidak cepat-cepat punya bayi saja? Lagipula usia kita sudah tidak muda lagi Jongdae. Kita termasuk telat menikah"

"jadi kau begitu menginginkannya?

Minseok mengangguk antusias.

.

.

.

"untuk apa menatap tempat itu? Adakah yang menarik dari tempat sampah itu?"

"baek kau harus membuang semua ini atau aku akan berhenti memasukimu menggunakan kondom"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius

" _hell no way!_ Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru mempunyai bayi"

Chanyeol tertawa mendenganya. Sedangkan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Setelah dekat dia mengangkang dipangkuan suaminya.

"jika aku hamil kita akan libur selama Sembilan bulan. Jika ada bayi kita tidak leluasa untuk bercinta" ucapnya diikuti dengan desahan menggoda.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata malasnya.

" _come on_ kita sudah melakukannya lima kali sejak bangun tidur tadi. Dan sekarang baru saja pukul empat sore. Kau bahkan tidak mengizinkanku untuk sekedar mandi- ah _shit_ baek"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun dengan jahil menggesekkan kewanitaannya dikejantannya.

"kita suami istri apa salahnya lagipula ini kan hari sabtu"

"oh jangan menyesal sayang" Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membuka pakaian bawah mereka.

.

.

.

"kai kenapa kita harus pindah dari rumah ibu dan ayah? Rumah mereka cukup besar untuk menampung kita"

Kai tersenyum lembut kearah istrinya "itu rumah mereka bukan rumah kita, kita berumah tangga artinya kita mempunyai jalan hidup kita sendiri dan kita akan memulainya dari rumah kita sendiri"

"tapi kenapa harus diflat kecil ini? Bukankah kau bisa meminjam uang diperusahaan dan kita dapat membeli rumah yang sedikit besar serta sebuah kendaraan"

Kai kembali tersenyum lembut kearah istrinya "tidak sayang, aku tidak akan meminjam apapun pada siapapun. Aku akan menabung jika nanti tabungan kita sudah terkumpul barulah kita pindah ketempat yang lebih besar begitupun dengan kendaraan"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan lembut dari sang suami.

"sabar ya sayang, aku janji akan bekerja lebih keras untuk memberikan istriku semua yang layak"

"aniyo kai nanti kita akan bekerja sama-sama, aku akan membuka les memasak disini"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo "sejujurnya aku tidak memerlukan kau untuk berkerja tapi jika kau merasa kesepian kau boleh membukanya tapi aku tidak ingin kau terfokus kesana. Fokusmu adalah menjadi seorang istri bagiku"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk mendengar penjelasan lembut suaminya.

.

.

.

Lay tersenyum masam membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja dia terima tanpa disadarinya air mata menitik mengaliri pipi mulus wanita berdimple itu. Dia mengusap perut ratanya.

Suho yang melihat kejadian itu dengan segera membawa Lay kedalam pelukannya lalu mengecup kening wanita itu "hey kenapa"

"Ten hamil"

Suho terdiam seakan mengerti penyebab airmata Lay.

"hey apa masalahnya dengan dia hamil dan kamu menangis?"

Lay tidak menjawab. Dia mengerti pasti suaminya sudah tahu betul arti dari air matanya.

"kau sedih karna dia hamil dia jadi izin dan tidak masuk kerja artinya satu diantara kita hari ini harus berada disana sampai tutup nanti menggantikan posisinya dibalik kasir? Kau menyedihkan itu kan?"

Lay hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia hanya tidak ingin membebani suaminya dengan kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka telan didalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

"Yixing dengar. Aku menikahimu karna aku mencintaimu bukan karna ingin memiliki keturunan. Aku menikahimu karna aku ingin membagi hidupku denganmu sampai maut memisahkan kita kelak"

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho dan lelaki itu tersenyum melihat kelakuan istrinya.

.

.

.

Kris mengecupi tengkuk belakang Tao membuat sang wanita menggeram kesal "gege berhentilah Tao sedang mengerjakan tugas"

"lima belas menit saja sayang, yuk" Kris mulai mengusap dada Tao dari belakang.

"kan sudah tiga hari lalu gege! V-ku masih perih! Lagipula Tao sedang mengerjakan tugas" ucapnya seraya menepis tangan Kris.

Kris menyerah lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada laptop dimeja dan membawanya kepangkuan.

"aduh ini apa jawabannya ge Tao tidak tahu"

Kris yang sedang memeperhatikan laptop dihadapannya mengalihkan pandangannya kebuku yang berada didepan Tao.

"ini kau cari dulu penjualannya lalu hasilnya kau bagi seratus lalu dikali lima setelah mendapatkan hasilnya kau bagi dua belas"

Tao memberengut mendengar penjelasan Kris "kenapa sulit sekali sih ge. Tao tidak mau kuliah lagi" ucapnya dengan manja lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Kris hanya melihat kepergian Tao kedalam kamar "ngambek lagi. Tugasnya kubuatkan lagi" ucapnya lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar.

" _ah.. yeol.. yah disanah beib.. ohh"_

 _Plak!_

" _yes.. lebih keras yeol ohh"_

Kris melempar bantal kearah dinding flatnya "sialan kalian!" ucapnya lumayan keras.

"gege berisik!"

.

.

.

Luhan sedang asik membaca sebuah novel percintaan saat Sehun memasuki kamar mereka "tidak menyambut kedatangan suami lagi Lu? Apakah ketukanku kurang keras?"

Luhan memandang Sehun lalu memajukkan bibirnya -kesal karna ditegur-.

"bahkan aku disambut dengan wajah cemberutmu bukan dengan sebuah senyuman?"

Luhan tersenyum terpaksa lalu membantu Sehun membuka dasinya serta kancing kemejanya "mama tidak pernah menyambut kedatangan _baba_ dulu"

"aku bukan _baba_ -mu"

Luhan semakin memajukkan bibirnya kesal.

Setelah semua kancing kemeja Sehun telah terbuka lelaki itu terbaring diranjang dan Luhan membantu membuka celana bahan yang Sehun kenakan.

"aku ingin air Lu"

" _baba_ tidak pernah meminta air pada mama dulu"

"kau punya maid Lu"

"kenapa kita tidak pakai maid?"

"karna aku ingin dilayani oleh istirku bukan oleh seorang maid"

Luhan semakin cemberut dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar guna mengambil segelas air untuk suaminya yang tukang protes.

 **TBC/END**

 **Hello guys, how?**

 **Ini baru prolog rencanya nanti dipost satu chapter satu pair.**

 **Bentuknya tidak terlalu kental kisah drama Cuma sebagai catatan kecil-kecil aja ini pure Cuma untuk menghibur saja. Konfliknya tidak berat bahkan mungkin tidak terasa konfliknya.**

 **Dan juga OC semua pemainnya. Mulai dari Kai, Jongdae, Sehun. Jauh banget dari sfat asli mereka. Juga dengan umur mereka yang ga sesuai dengan aslinya termasuk keperbedaan umur dan siapa yang lebih tua siapa lebih muda juga ga sesuai dengan aslinya. But semoga aja kalian suka :D**

 **Bagaimana?**

 **Pantaskah untuk dilanjut?**

 **RnR ya guys :D**

 **22 Mei 2015**

 **09:22 p.m**

 **Salam SITI MARYAM KURNIA ANYA**


	2. ChenMin

**Hello guys.**

 **Senang sekali dengan respon kalian terima kasih banyak /bow/**

 **Tapi saya juga sedih karna dikit sekali yang menanti cerita ChenMin.**

 **Karna itu saya post pair ini pertama ya :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chenmin = Minseok punya online shop, Jongdae pegawai Bank.

Kyungsoo = Kyungsoo pintar masak nanti ngajarin uke yang masak, Kai wakil direktur diperusahaan ayah Kyungsoo.

Chanbaek = Chanyeol pegawai Kantor Swasta, Baekhyun CS Bank.

Sulay = Suho dan Yixing restoran serta flat tempat para tinggal pasangan lain.

Kristao = Kris manager di sebuah kantor swasta, Tao anak kuliah semester 4. (Tao adiknya Luhan)

Hunhan = Luhan anak orang kaya. Sehun Head CS Sebuah Bank (atasannya Baekhyun)

Orang tua Luhan sama Tao ada di China, pengusaha.

.

.

.

Wanita berparas cantik bertubuh seksi ini terus saja terfokus pada layar teve didepan matanya. _Video_ yang memutarkan tentang proses persalinan itu adalah salah satu video terfavoritnya. Perut yang disayat, darah membanjir serta diakhiri dengan tangis bayi itu adalah sebuah _film_ pendek dengan akhir bahagia bagi Minseok.

"apakah kamu seorang psikopat atau semacamnya sayang?"

Minseok memalingkan wajahnya tepat diman suara berasal. Didepan pintu sudah berdiri seorang lelaki dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Minseok tersenyum memandang kepulangannya lalu menghampiri lelakinya oh maksudku suaminya.

Kim Jongdae seorang lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun dengan seorang istri bernama Kim Minseok berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Keduanya baru saja menikah tiga bulan yang lalu. Mereka tinggal disebuah _flat_ sederhana serta minimalis dengan satu kamar didalamnya. _Well_ untuk ukuran pengantin baru _flat_ yang berada dilantai dua ini bisa dikatakan cukup besar.

Jongdae adalah seorang pegawai bank sedangkan istrinya Minseok adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang berbisnis kecil-kecilan dirumah. Hanya untuk teman dekat saja itupun.

"selamat datang suamiku" ucapnya seraya membantu Jongdae –suaminya- untuk membuka dasi dan seluruh kancing kemejanya.

"menikmati acaramu?"

Minseok menangguk malu. Bukan malu karna dia kedapatan (lagi) menonton film yang bagi suaminya menyeramkan itu tapi dia malu karna tidak menyambut kepulangan Jongdae.

Berulang kali Jongdae mengatakan kalau Minseok haruslah berhenti untuk menonton _video_ menyeramkan semacam itu. Tapi Minseok tidak perduli. Ini hidupnya. Dan suatu saat nanti Minseok yakin dia akan merasakan apa yang dia tonton itu. Cepat atau lambat tapi setidaknya dia sudah mempunyai bekal. Ini sih teori Minseok.

Berbeda dengan teori-

"kau harus sungguh-sungguh berhenti menonton film menyeramkan semacam itu Min, aku serius ketakutan padamu saat ini"

Minseok hanya mengerutkan keningnya saat Jongdae berkata demikian saat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wangi sabun yang menguar mengisi seisi ruangan.

"kau terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang terobsesi kepada darah orang melahirkan, film itu tidak bagus-"

Belum juga Jongdae selesai bicara Minseok sudah menyelanya "itu untuk pelajaranku saat aku melahirkan kelak nanti"

"nanti sayang, bukan berarti kamu harus belajar setiap hari bukan?"

Minseok hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merajuk.

"sekolah bahkan kantoran saja ada liburnya masa iya istriku tidak ada liburnya dari menonton film itu?"

Ucap Jongdae hati-hati dan segera naik keatas ranjang mengikuti Minseok yang sudah lebih dulu berbaring memunggungi suaminya.

"kamu akan terus terbebani dengan ide tentang kehamilan jika kamu terus saja menonton film itu" ucap Jongdae seraya mengusap punggung mungil istrinya.

Minseok tetap tidak bergeming.

"aku juga menginginkannya tapi aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan membiarkanmu menontonnya terus menerus-"

Belum juga selesai bicara Minseok sudah membalikkan badannya kearah Jongdae dan memotong ucapan suaminya.

"kamu tidak ingin cepat-cepat punya bayi?"

Jongdae menghembuskan nafas menatap wajah Minseok yang sayu dengan genangan air mata yang siap tumpah juga bibirnya yang ia lengkungkan kebawah. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberikan permen kepas.

"aku ingin-"

"lalu kenapa kau melarangku untuk mempersiapkan diri?"

Jongdae menghela nafas (lagi) "Min dengar. Ada kalanya kau harus menghentikan sesuatu yang kau sukai demi kebaikanmu. Bekerja saja butuh istirahat begitupun dengan belajar atau mempersiapkan diri dalam bahasamu"

Minseok terdiam.

"aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu dengan ide tentang kehamilan"

Minseok tetap terdiam.

"lagipula pernikahan kita baru menginjak usia empat bulan, kenapa harus begitu terburu-buru?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya "memangnya kalau ingin hamil itu bagusnya diusia pernikahan berapa lama?"

Jongdae memandang wajah istrinya dan kembali menggumamkan kata sabar dalam hatinya.

"tidak ada patokannya sayang"

"lalu kenapa kita tidak cepat-cepat punya bayi saja? Lagipula usia kita sudah tidak muda lagi Jongdae. Kita termasuk telat menikah"

"jadi kau begitu menginginkannya?

Minseok mengangguk antusias.

"ada cara lain yang lebih cepat untuk dapat memilikinya dibandingkan dengan menonton film itu?"

Mata kucing Minseok berbinar menatap Jongdae menunjukkan keingin tahuannya.

"bagaimana?"

Jongdae mengambil tangan Minseok lalu mengarahkannya kebagian selatan tubuhnya "sering-sering bermain dengan ini" ucapnya dengan senyum mesum.

"mesum!" ucap Minseok diikuti dengan satu pukulan mendarah dilengan pria itu.

Sang pria hanya tertawa jahil melihat wajah merah istrinya yang seksi.

.

.

.

Minseok terbaring membelakangi Jongdae yang sedang sibuk memeluknya dari belakang dan mengusap seluruh tubuhnya. Dari pahanya sampai dadanya.

Minseok mengerang sesekali saat Jongdae mengecup tengkuknya dengan intim.

"Jongdae"

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam.

"eum anu.."

"apa?"

Minseok kembali terdiam sedangkan Jongdae terus mengusap tubuh istrinya.

"yang kemarin masih terasa perih" ucap Minseok pelan. Sangat pelan.

Jongdae memasukkan tangannya kedalam piyama Minseok lalu meremas lembut bongkahan dada sang istri yang dibalas sebuah erangan tertahan.

"perih? Bagaimana kalau kita pakai lube? Atau lotion? Atau baby oil?" Ucap Jongdae tanpa tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

Minseok menjawab ditengah erangannya "andwae!"

Jongdae tersenyum menang. Istrinya memang tidak pernah ingin menggunakan apapun saat dimasukki. Tidak baik katanya.

"semua pelicin itu dapat membunuh spermamu dan bila itu terjadi tandanya apa yang kita lakukan malam ini akan sia-sia saja"

Jongdae kembali tersenyum kemenangan mendengar ucapan istrinya.

" _so?_ "

"eung.."

"langsung saja?"

"tapi Jongdae.."

"eum?"

"pelan-pelan ya"

.

.

.

Jongdae meningkatkan intensitas gerakan pinggulnya membuat Minseok semakin meleguh kencang serta mendesahkan nama suaminya dengan sangat keras.

"ah..ah.. Jongdae"

"yes.. uhh.. jangan diketatkan sayang"

Minseok memejamkan matanya merasakan perih bercampur nikmat yang dia dapatkan dari perlakukan Jongdae diatasnya. Begitupun dengan Jongdae yang memejamkan matanya merasakan remasan pada kejantannya.

"jongdae aku mau.. uhh"

Jongdae mempercepat gerakannya saat dirasakan dinding kewanitaan istrinya mengetat begitu mencengkram dengan sempurna kejantannya. Begitu nikmat.

"ya sayang"

"ohh Jongdae"

Lalu Jongdae merasakan cairan istrinya melumuri kejantannya. Dia memperlambat gerakannya seraya menciumin leher istrinya dan meremas dada kenyalnya. Membuat sang pemilih kembali medesah. Dirasa cukup Jongdae melanjutkan menggerakkan kenjantannya dalam.

"ah.. ah.. Jongdae cepatlah.. perihh"

Jongdae mempercepat gerakannya dengan lebih dalam dan dalam bebrapa kali hentakan akhrinya Jongdae mengeluarkan carirannya didalam Rahim sang istri bersamaan dengan Minseok yang kembali mencapai puncaknya untuk kegita kali. Jongdae memasukkan kejantannya dalam dan tak membiarkan setetes pun keluar dari kewanitaan Minseok.

Sang istri memejamkan matanya merasakan kepenuhan dalam dirinya serta kehangatan yang mengambil alih system tubuhnya.

Rasanya begitu nikmat.

"minseok"

Sang istri tak menjawab membuat Jongdae menaikkan wajahnya melihat wajah sang istri yang sudah memejamkan mata dengan nafas teratur.

Jongdae tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Minseok setelahnya berbaring disisi Minseok.

Jongdae memperhatikan wajah damai sang istri lalu mengecup keningnya kembali dan merapihkan surai yang menutupi wajah sang istri

"aku juga ingin sekali memiliki bayi darimu"

Jongdae kembali tersenyum menatap Minseok "semoga Tuhan memberikan kepercayaan kepada kita secapatnya" ucapnya seraya mengusap perut rata sang istri lalu ikut memejamkan mata menyusul Minseok.

… **..**

 **How?**

 **Masih penasaran chap berikutnya pair siapa?**

 **Hahaha**

 **Oh anw kemarin banyak yang bingung masalah tiap pair seperti apa ya?**

 **Ada yang bisa jawab?**

 **Eum nanti akan tahu sendiri jawabannya sejalan ceritanya**

 **RnR ya guys terima kasih :D**


	3. KaiSoo

Seorang pria paruh baya menepuk bahu lelaki muda dihdapannya yang dibalas dengan anggukan patuh serta senyuman menenangkan.

"kenapa begitu terburu-buru nak?"

Jongin kembali tersenyum lembut kearah sang ayah mertua "kami sudah tinggal disini selama satu minggu jadi kurasa sudah saatnya kami benar-benar menjalankan rumah tangga kami dirumah kami ayah ibu"

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memeluk seorang gadis mungil itu hanya tersenyum seraya mengusap surai anaknya "baik-baik dirumahmu ya, sering-sering main kesini ya. Ibu mencintaimu" ucapnya lalu memeluk putrinya yang baru saja menikah itu.

"soo juga mencintaimu ibu, dan ayah" ucap putri bernama Kyungsoo lalu memeluk sang ibu dan ayah bergantian.

Setelah acara berpisah dengan sangat amat tidak dramatisir Jongin membawa istri barunya ketempat tinggal yang sudah dibelinya seminggu sebelum menikahi kekasih imutnya.

.

.

.

Dua jam lamanya kedua sejoli pengantin baru itu menempuh perjalanan menggunakan mobil pribadi milih ayah Kyungsoo –secara paksa-.

Mereka sampai diflat sederhana yang untungnya berada ditengah kota. _Flat_ kecil tiga lantai yang berisi lima buah bilik.

Setelah membungkuk sopan kearah paman Jung supir pribadi keluarga Do mobil hitam itu pergi sejurus dengan itu Jongin memboyong istrinya kekamarnya yang berada dilantai dua gedung. Tepat berada diujung dekat tangga.

Saat memasuki _flat_ Kyungsoo disuguhkan dengan ruangan yang sudah tertata rapih dia memandang Jongin seakan meminta penjelasan sedang sang lelaki hanya tersenyum lembut.

"aku sendiri yang merapihkannya bila ada letak yang salah kau boleh membenarkannya sayang"

Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya kearah Jongin dan memilih melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri seluruh ruangan di _flat_ sederhana mereka.

Ruang tamu bersatu dengan ruangan keluarga, meja makan lalu dapur dan kamar mandi setalahnya sebuah kamar.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang sudah berada dikamar "semuanya sempurna Kai" ucapnya setengah memekik membuat sang lelaki yang sedang duduk bersandar di _headboard_ memalingan wajahnya lalu terkekeh.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan duduk disisi ranjang yang kosong.

"kai kenapa kita harus pindah dari rumah ibu dan ayah? Rumah mereka cukup besar untuk menampung kita"

Kai tersenyum lembut kearah istrinya "itu rumah mereka bukan rumah kita, kita berumah tangga artinya kita mempunyai jalan hidup kita sendiri dan kita akan memulainya dari rumah kita sendiri"

"tapi kenapa harus di _flat_ kecil ini? Bukankah kau bisa meminjam uang diperusahaan dan kita dapat membeli rumah yang sedikit besar serta sebuah kendaraan"

Kai kembali tersenyum lembut kearah istrinya "tidak sayang, aku tidak akan meminjam apapun pada siapapun. Aku akan menabung jika nanti tabungan kita sudah terkumpul barulah kita pindah ketempat yang lebih besar begitupun dengan kendaraan"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan lembut dari sang suami.

"sabar ya sayang, aku janji akan bekerja lebih keras untuk memberikan istriku semua yang layak"

" _aniyo_ kai nanti kita akan bekerja sama-sama, aku akan membuka les memasak disini"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo "sejujurnya aku tidak memerlukan kau untuk berkerja tapi jika kau merasa kesepian kau boleh membukanya tapi aku tidak ingin kau terfokus kesana. Fokusmu adalah menjadi seorang istri bagiku"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk mendengar penjelasan lembut suaminya.

"Kai bagaimana bisa kau menemukan _flat_ ini?"

Jongin terkekeh "kau ingat Suho?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lalu mengangguk malu.

"iya mantan pacarmu itu, _flat_ ini miliknya"

Kyungsoo mendoakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan tidak percaya seakan berkata 'bagaimana bisa' secara tersirat.

"aku bertemu di _cafe_ miliknya, dia bercerita jika _flat_ ini masih sepi dan istrinya yang bernama Yixing begitu kesepian jadilah dia mengajak banyak temannya juga teman istrinya untuk sama-sama tinggal disini"

"Suho dan istrinya tinggal disini Kai?"

Kai mengangguk "ya dan juga ada beberapa teman Yixing disini serta teman Suho"

"benarkah?"

Kai kembali mengangguk seraya bergumam.

"benarkah kai?"

"iya sayang mereka tinggal dilantai bawah, satu lantai penuh. _flat_ yang disewakan hanya yang berada dilantai dua dan tiga"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "aku akan sering-sering main kebawah, aku ingin belajar memasak bersama Yixing _eonie"_

Kai hanya mengangguk lalu mengusap sayang surai sang istri yang sedang tersenyum senang "bila Yixing tidak sibuk di _cafe_ datanglah berkunjung ke _flat_ mereka"

Lega hati Kai melihat Kyungsoo menerima rumah sederhana yang dapat dia belikan untuknya. Mesti jauh sekali bila dibandingkan dengan tempat tinggalnya dulu namun Kyungsoo bukanlah anak yang manja begitpun dengan orang tua-nya yang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan masalah keuangan.

.

.

.

Kai baru saja memasuki flatnya saat aroma masakan menyapa indra penciumannya. Dengan segera dia menaruh tasnya serta jas-nya dan berjalan kearah sapur. Benar saja disana Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan kompor dan panci didepannya.

Kai menghapiri wanita itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang serta memberikan sebuah kecupan mesra ditengkuk sang gadis "Aku pulang"

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum lalu tanpa menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya "selamat datang suamiku"

Keduanya tersenyum lembut.

Tapi tunggu. Tadi apa yang kukatakan? Gadis?

Iya Kyungsoo masihlah seorang gadis. Wanita itu belum berani untuk melakukan malam pertamanya dan _lucky_ Kyungsoo mempunyai suami seperti Jongin yang amat pengertian.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo serta Kai sudah selesai dengan acara makan malam mereka, sekarang keduanya sedang duduk menimati sebuah film yang sore tadi Jongin beli ditoko.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk bersandar pada tubuh sang suami seraya memainkan jemari lentiknya didada bidang milik Jongin.

"Kai"

Sang lelaki hanya berdeham.

"tadi aku bertemu dengan tetangga disini"

"oh ya? Siapa?" Tanya Kai begitu antusias. Senang istrinya dapat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar.

"namanya Luhan dan Tao, mereka kaka beradik. Luhan tinggal dua rumah disamping kita sedang Tao adiknya tinggal dilantai tiga"

Kai mengangguk "mengapa mereka tinggal terpisah bukankah mereka kaka beradik"

"mereka berdua sudah bersuami"

Kai hanya ber-oh ria mendengar ucapan sang istri.

"mereka berdua berasal dari China Kai, Tao masih kuliah sedangkan Luhan dirumah saja, suaminya kepala _customer service_ dibank sana Kai yang dekat dengan kantormu"

"oh benarkah?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan kembali memeluk tubuh suaminya.

"Kai"

"ya sayang"

"tadi.. eung.. aku bertanya pada Luhan… masalah.."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo lalu menatap wajah imutnya "masalah apa?"

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya "masalah.."

Kai menaikkan satu alisnya.

"masalahmalampertama" ucap Kyungsoo cepat lalu menunduk dan menyembunyikan kepalanya didada sang suami.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya lalu memeluk tubuh sang istri gemas serya tertawa "oh benarkah? Lalu apa jawaban Luhan?"

"aku bertanya bagaimana rasanya"

"eum"

"dia jawab rasanya sakit sekali saat pertama kali. Dulu Luhan melakukannya dengan Sehun suaminya dua hari setelah mereka menikah itupun karna Sehun yang meminta lalu.."

Jongin menngangkat kepala Kyungsoo membuat manik mata indah itu menatap miliknya "lalu?"

"lalu setelah itu Luhan tidak ingin disentuh sampai dua minggu lamanya karna Luhan bilang itu sakit sekali. Lalu Sehun curang dia memberikan Luhan minuman lalu Luhan bilang dia bangun dipagi hari tanpa busana apapun dan dalam pelukan Sehun"

Jongin menatap tidak percaya kearah Kyungsoo. Bagimana bisa wanita yang bernama Luhan itu menyeritakan detail ranjangnya pada Kyungsoo. Ternyata dunia ibu rumah tangga bergitu menyeramkan. Kalau begini lama-lama Kyungsoo tidak akan polos lagi pikirannya.

"Kai?"

"ya?"

"minuman yang diberikan Sehun pada Luhan itu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

Kai hanya menepuk jidat menatap kepolosan istrinya.

 _Astaga_ ucapnya membatin

…

 **How?**

 **Siapa yang minta KaiSoo kemarin?**

 **Hahah Soo-nya polos banget ya haha**

 **Saya senang benget sama peran Kyungsoo diFF ini. Polos sama kaya aslinya.**

 **Kebayang dong dianother chap KaiSoo mereka bakal ngapain?**

 **Belum malam pertama kan?**

 **Hahahahahah**

 **Siapa next chap ya….**


	4. SuLay

Hari ini adalah hari dimana matahari terasa begitu menyinari bumi dengan panasnya yang sepertinya berada diatas suhu normal. Wajah _yeoja_ ber _dimple_ itu saja sudah penuh dengan peluh. Dia duduk disalah satu kursi ditaman tepat dibawah pohon besar yang begitu rindang.

Yeoja itu Lay, atau kita mengenalnya dengan nama Yixing. Yixing sedang menghapus peluh yang mengalur membasahi leher putihnya.

Dia mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan mungil-nya. Sampai seseorang mengahmpirinya lalu membantu mengusap dahinya yang berpeluh.

Seolah tahu siapa pelakunya Yixing hanya tersenyum membuang sang lelaki dihapannya ikut tersenyum "aku haus sekali kau tahu?"

Sang lelaki hanya tersenyum seraya terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutu pelan sang istri tanpa banyak berbicara Suho mengulurkan tangannya kearah sang istri yang langsung disambut oleh sang istri dengan wajah berbinar.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri taman dengan sebuah _ice cream_ ditangan Yixing sedang tangan yang lainnya mengait dilengan Suho. Mereka tersenyum dan berbagi tawa kala melihat pasangan bocah kecil berlalu dihadapan mereka dengan sangat imut lalu terkekeh pelan saat melihat kedua pasangan muda mudi yang sedang menghabiskan harinya disini.

Baik Yixing ataupun Suho begitu senang meluangkan waktu baik sehari atau bahkan terkadang dua hari diakhir pekan hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Saling membagi cerita atau hanya sekedar berbagi tawa dengan semilir angin.

"aku mencintaimu Yixing dengan sepenuh hatiku sampai ajal memisahkan kita"

Sang wanita menatap mata Suho yang menatapnya begitu lembut dan tersenyum membalas ucapan sang suami.

"aku juga mencintaimu Suho"

Dan kedua belah bibir manusia itu saling menempel, menyalurkan cinta _non verbal_ yang mengendap didalam hati mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbenam tapi pelanggan _café_ belum juga berhenti bahkan semakin bertambah jumlahnya. Dengan terpaksa Yixing tidak dapat pulang telebih dahulu dan ikut berjaga ditambah salah seorang karyawan mudanya sedang tidak dalam keadaan tubuh yang baik.

Yixing menghampiri Ten –karyawannya- yang berdiri lemas dibelakang meja kasir. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir pucatnya. Ten sudah dianggap adik sendiri oleh Yixing yang sebatang kara di Korea ini sama dengan Ten yang sebatang kara. Ten berasal dari Thailand dia sudah menikah dengan seorang pria asal Jepang bernama Yuta. Keduanya sama-sama pendatang di Korea.

Yiixng menghampiri Ten lalu mengusap bahunya pelan membuat wanita itu memandang Yixing seraya tersenyum disaat pelanggan sudah berangsur mengurang.

"pulang lah Ten, katakana pada Yuta untuk menjemput"

Ten memandang Yixing tidak percaya "tapi _Jie_ jam kerjaku masih empat jam lagi"

Yixing tersenyum lembut seraya berkata tak apa pada Ten melalui bahasa _non verbal_ dari mulutnya.

" _jiejie_ " Ucap Ten lirih dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"pulanglah aku dan Yixing yang akan menjaga disini"

"Suho _oppa_ "

Sejurus dengan itu Ten bergegas keruang ganti karyawan untuk mengganti pakaian serta meminta Yuta untuk menjemputnya.

Tak lama berlalu Yuta sudah berada dihadapan Suho dan membungkuk sopan membuat Suho menepuk bahunya "bawalah Ten pulang dia butuh istirahat sepertinya dia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, oh apakah kau sedang berkerja?"

" _aniya_ tadi saya baru saja sampai _flat_ saat menerima pesan dari Ten saya bergegas kesini, _mianhamnida hyung_ kami merepotkanmu?"

Suho tersenyum lembut "tidak sama sekali, _jja_ istrimu harus segera istirahat"

Setelahnya Ten serta Yuta membungkuk sopan kearah Yixing juga Suho yang dibalas anggukan serta senyuman.

Suho juga Yixng kembali pada tugasnya masing-masing. Yixing berjaga dibelakang kasir sedangkan Suho membantu pelayan untuk melayani para tamu yang datang. Malam ini memang lah malam sabtu jelas saja jika _café_ mereka ramai. Ditambah dengan letak _café_ mereka yang berada ditengah-tengah area perkantoran tentu saja banyak para karyawan yang mampir ketempat ini.

Walau hanya sekedar untuk meminum kopi atau melepas penat tapi cukup membuat para karyawan sedikit repot juga.

Tepat pukul dua belas malam dan sayangnya pelanggan _café_ masih terisa lima lagi. Namun sudah tak ada pelanggan yang datang.

Sedikit bersantai.

Suho menghampiri meja kasir lalu duduk dikursi sebelah Yixing dan mengusap bahu wanita itu serta memberikannya pijitan pelan.

"lelah?"

Yixing menatap Suho lalu menggeleng pelan "sudah biasa"

Suho tersenyum menjawabnya.

Ya memang sudah hal yang biasa mereka kembal ke _flat_ larut malam setiap kali akhir pekan datang.

.

.

.

Pasangan suami istri itu sedang jalan beriringan menuju _flat_ mereka. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul setengah dua pagi Suho dan Yixing berjalan bergandengan.

Hanya butuh lima belas menit untuk jalan dari _café_ menuju _flat_ sederhana mereka

Sesampainya diflat Suho segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga sedang Yixing mengambilkan air untuk sang suami juga untuk dirinya sendiri yang langsung disambar habis oleh Suho.

"malam yang begitu indah sayang"

Yixing hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Suho "ucapanmu seperti seorang lelaki yang sedang merayu persis seperti saat kita masih kuliah dulu"

Suho tertawa "aku memang sedang merayu"

"untuk?"

"meminta jatahku"

Yixing tertawa renyah.

Suho ikut tertawa ini petanda lampur hijau untuknya secara tidak langsung.

.

.

.

Suho menidurkan Yixing disofa lalu menindihnya dan membuka lebar tungkai sang istri setelah keduanya telah sama-sama naked.

Suho asik dengan kegiatannya mari-memainkan-lidah-di-kewanitaan-Yixing sedang sang istri terus mendesah menyerukan nama sang suami yang sedang memberikannya pelayanan luar biasa nikmat.

"uh suho"

Yixing mengacak surai sang suami, Suho tak bergeming tetap asik pada kegiatannya.

" "

Cairan itu membasahi bibir Suho dan sang pria dengan rakus menelannya membuat Yixing semakin terbuai dan terbang tinggi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Suho mulai penetrasi pada kewanitaan sang istri membuat Yixing kembali memekik menikmati kembali kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Suho.

Tanpa menunggu Suho segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang teratur mulai dari pelan lalu sedikti cepat ke cepat lalu sekarang tak terkontrol.

"ah ah suho"

"uhh sayang"

Beberapa kali tubuh Yixing terhentak dan-

Byur

Kejantanan Suho diselimuti oleh rasa hangat dengan cairan sang istri sedang Yixing mengigit bibirnya dan memejamkan mata; menikmati pelepasannya. Suho menatap sensual kearah Yixing dan kembali menggerakkan kejantannya didalam kewanitaan Yixing.

"uhh Suho"

"sebentar lagi ah sayang"

Dan dalam tiga kali hentakan keras yang dalam Suho mencapai puncaknya dan mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya didalam Rahim sang istri.

Yixing menutup mata lalu memeluk leher Suho. Suho mengerti dan tanpa banyak bicara dia membawa istrinya itu kedalam kamar mereka dan menyelami alam mimpi mereka bersama.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi Suho juga Yixing baru saja selesai dengan acara sarapan juga bersih-bersihnya.

Suho masih didalam kamar mandi sedangkan sang istri sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang saat melihat telfon genggamnya menyala. Dengan segera dia membukanya.

Ternyata sebuh pesan singkat.

Yixing tersenyum masam membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja dia terima tanpa disadarinya air mata menitik mengaliri pipi mulus wanita berdimple itu. Dia mengusap perut ratanya.

Suho yang melihat kejadian itu dengan segera membawa Yixing kedalam pelukannya lalu mengecup kening wanita itu "hey kenapa"

"Ten hamil"

Suho terdiam seakan mengerti penyebab airmata Yixing.

"hey apa masalahnya dengan dia hamil dan kamu menangis?"

Yixing tidak menjawab. Dia mengerti pasti suaminya sudah tahu betul arti dari air matanya.

"kau sedih karna dia hamil dia jadi izin dan tidak masuk kerja artinya satu diantara kita hari ini harus berada disana sampai tutup nanti menggantikan posisinya dibalik kasir? Kau menyedihkan itu kan?"

Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia hanya tidak ingin membebani suaminya dengan kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka telan didalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

"Yixing dengar. Aku menikahimu karna aku mencintaimu bukan karna ingin memiliki keturunan. Aku menikahimu karna aku ingin membagi hidupku denganmu sampai maut memisahkan kita kelak"

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho dan lelaki itu tersenyum melihat kelakuan istrinya.

.

.

.

 **Hello guys aku kembali hehe**

 **Aku bahagia sekali dengan respon kalian yang begitu baik.**

 **Kenapa saya mengeluarkan cerita SuLay kali ini?**

 **Pertama karna dikit sekali yang meminta.**

 **Kedua karna banyak sekali yang tidak mengerti dengan cerita mereka.**

 **So sudah nemu masalah mereka apa?**

 **Masih sudah terlihat cluenya?**

 **Ituloh Yixing nangis.**

 **Hahahaha hayo hayo next chap siapa ya?**


	5. HunHan

Wanita bersurai madu itu sedang asik dengan teve didepannya yang menampilkan satu acara talk show yang sedang memabahas topik tentang _fashion_. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan serius.

"sebegitu menariknya kah acara itu?" suara berat khas lelaki memasuki indra pendengaran Luhan membuatnya mau tidak mau memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara.

Matanya beradu dengan milik sang suami "tidak menyambutku?"

Luhan tertunduk malu lalu mengampiri suaminya dengan bibir dikerucutkan. Sang suami menarik istrinya kedalam pelukannya dan mencium keningnya.

"kalau suami pulang itu disambut Lu"

"kau kan bisa buka pintunya sendiri kan Sehun?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "yasudah kalau begitu besok aku kunci kamu dari depan ya"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata sedih "yasudah besok aku bukakan" ucapnya lalu berhambur pergi masuk kedalam kamar.

Sehun memandang kelakuan istrinya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih maklum dengan sikap manja istri barunya dirumah tangga baru mereka. Mungkin Luhan masih butuh penyesuaian.

.

.

.

Luhan adalah seorang wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang mempunyai sifat tidak lebih baik dari anak taman kanak-kanak berusia lima tahun. Dia adalah putri pertama dari keluarga Lu. Mempunyai adik perempuan bernama Lu Zi Tao. Tuan Lu adalah seorang general manager disebuah Hotel ternama. Jabatannya itu membuat kehidupan keluarga Lu begitu berada dan Luhan dibesarkan dengan segala fasilitas yang membentuknya menjadi tidak pernah menyentuh pekerjaan rumah sedikit pun.

Dia mempunyai maid empat dirumahnya. Tapi itu benar-benar membuat Luhan maupun Tao atau Nyonya Lu tidak perlu repot-repot mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Sehun juga Luhan baru saja menikah dua bulan yang lalu. Itupun karna ketidaksengajaan. Tao adik dari Luhan berparacaran dengan seorang lelaki yang sudah berumur. Tao sudah dilamar oleh lelakinya dan Luhan haruslah menikah terlebih dahulu jika Tao ingin menikah –begitulah adatnya- pada akhirnya Sehun menikahi Luhan dengan tabungan uang yang disisihkannya selama lima tahun berpacaran dengan istrinya itu. Sehun hanyalah seorang kepala pimpinan _Customer Service_ disebuah bank swasta. Itu termasuk pencapaian yang cepat diusianya yang masih berkepala dua itu.

Tapi Sehun sendiri hidup sebatang kara di Korea. Dia terbiasa hidup sederhana karna itu dia menolak untuk tinggal dirumah Luhan saat menikah dan memilih memboyong istrinya ke _flat_ sederhana yang sekarang mereka tinggali; dulunya dia tinggali sendiri.

Dan sampai saat ini sepertinya Luhan belumlah sepenuhnya terima dengan kesederhanaan hidup yang Sehun berikan. Dia masih bau kencur didunia rumah tangga.

Sehun memasuki kamar setelah selesai mandi dengan berpiyama rapih. Saat masuk keadaan kamar sudahlah gelap saat Sehun menyalakan lampunya terlihatlah sang istri yang tidur meringkuk membelakanginya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng lalu duduk ditepi ranjang "sayang.." Sehun berucap pelan.

Luhan tidak bergeming.

"Lu han"

Luhan masih tidak bergeming.

"Deer"

Luhan tetap tidak bergeming.

"istriku" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya seraya mengusap tangan mungil Luhan yang terekspose karna piyama terusan tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya.

"kenapa kau selalu menuntutku ini itu? Dulu kau bilang kau mencintaiku sekarang sudah menikah kau jadi galak jadi suka merintah. Aku kan istrimu bukan pembantu Hun" ucap Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar mereka dapat saling bertatapan "Lu dengarkan aku, aku bukan memerintahmu ini ataupun itu"

"tapi tadi.."

Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan membuat wanita itu terdiam "aku begitu ingin menikahimu semenjak lima tahun lalu saat kita masihlah berpacaran. Aku ingin diurusi, aku ingin dimanja istriku yang cantik, kan kau yang bilang kalau Luhan mau jadi istri yang baik"

Luhan menunduk malu.

"sudah tugasku untuk membawa istriku kepada kebaikan termasuk menjalankan kewajibannya" ucap Sehun lalu mengusap pipi mulus Luhan.

"kau mau kan?"

Luhan tertunduk malu lalu menangguk " _ne Sehuniie_ "

Sehun tersenyum senang lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan meraih bibir _cherry_ Luhan mempertemukan dengan miliknya. Menyalurkan cinta _non verbal_ yang mereka rasakan dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang asik membaca sebuah novel percintaan saat Sehun memasuki kamar mereka "tidak menyambut kedatangan suami lagi Lu? Apakah ketukanku kurang keras?"

Luhan memandang Sehun lalu memajukkan bibirnya -kesal karna ditegur-.

"bahkan aku disambut dengan wajah cemberutmu bukan dengan sebuah senyuman?"

Luhan tersenyum terpaksa lalu membantu Sehun membuka dasinya serta kancing kemejanya "mama tidak pernah menyambut kedatangan _baba_ dulu"

"aku bukan _baba_ -mu"

Luhan semakin memajukkan bibirnya kesal.

Setelah semua kancing kemeja Sehun telah terbuka lelaki itu terbaring diranjang dan Luhan membantu membuka celana bahan yang Sehun kenakan.

"aku ingin air Lu"

" _baba_ tidak pernah meminta air pada mama dulu"

"kau punya maid Lu"

"kenapa kita tidak pakai maid?"

"karna aku ingin dilayani oleh istirku bukan oleh seorang maid"

Luhan semakin cemberut dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar guna mengambil segelas air untuk suaminya yang tukang protes.

Tak sampai tiga menit Luhan sudah kembali kekamar dengan segelas air yang langsung disambar Sehun dan dihabiskannya.

Setelahnya Sehun memilih untuk membersihkan badannya sedangkan Luhan meneruskan acara mari-membaca-novel-picisan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sehun masuk kedalam kamar dengan pakaian lengkap dan mengambil posisi disisi ranjang kosong. Dia membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya sedang si wanita menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang sang suami.

Sehun menciumi puncak kepala Luhan berkali-kali sedangkan Luhan masih terus terfokus pada buku bacaaan ditangannya.

Sehun jengah lalu mengambil buku itu dari tangan Luhan membuat si empunya memandang Sehun sebal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"saat aku pulang tandanya waktumu itu untukku. Untuk kita"

Luhan memeluk Sehun –malas beragumen-

"Sehun" panggilnya dengan rengekkan manja.

Sedang yang dipanggil hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban. Memilih memfokuskan pandangannya kearah teve kecil didalam kamar mereka yang menayangkan acara talk show yang setiap malam mereka saksikan.

"tadi aku ke _mini market_ "

"beli apa?"

"beli bahan masakan untuk besok"

"lain kali beli dipasar tradisional saja Lu lebih murah"

"disana kotor, bau"

Sehun hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi kelakuan manja sang istri. Terlalu lelah malam ini.

"Sehun aku belum selesai cerita"

"iya lanjutkan sayang"

"eum.. tadi…"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"tadi aku lihat _bra_ lucu ditoko pakaian dalam saat perjalanan ke _mini market_. Belikan aku hun ya ya ya"

"tidak"

"sehuuun" rengeknya.

Sehun membuang nafasnya pelan lalu menatap kearah Luhan.

"untuk apa membeli _bra_ banyak-banyak? Lagipula tidak ada yang melihat model _bra_ mu lucu atau tidak? Atau kau berniat memamerkannya agar semua orang lihat kalau istriku memakai _bra_ dengan renda-renda atau dengan bulu-bulu?"

"ish sehun!" ucapnya seraya melayangkan satu pukulan dilengan sehun.

"lagipula untuk apa punya banyak-banyak Lu? Kau sudah punya banyakkan?"

"tapi Sehun.."

"aku juga lebih suka kau tidak memakainya jika dirumah" Sehun memandang Luhan membuat wanita itu terhanyut dengan tatapan matanya namun tiba-tiba.

Klek.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu dipunggungnya dan dalam hitungan detik _bra_ hitam berbusa sudah berpindah dari dadanya ketangan Sehun. Sehun menampilkannya dengan senyuman mesum.

"ish sehun!" ucap Luhan kembali lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun sedang sang lelaki memeluk sang istri lebih erat dan tertawa kencang; puas telah berhasil mengerjai sang istri dan membuatnya lupa akan _bra_ lucu yang dia rengekkan tadi.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya sebal saat Sehun sudah berhasil menindih tubuhnya "melayani suami itu harus dengan senyuman sayang" Ucap Sehun lalu menarik kedua sudut bibir istrinya membuat Luhan tersenyum terpaksa.

"nah kalau begini nanti rasanya jadi lebih nikmat sayang"

"tidak ada pengaruhnya"

"ada sayang, rasakan ya"

Sejurus dengan itu Sehun dengan sengaja menggesekkan kejantannya tepat dibibir kewanitaan sang istri membuat Luhan merengek keenakan

"sehun.. uhhh"

"nah enak kan"

"ah..ah"

Setelah dirasa istrinya siap Sehun memasukkan kejantannya pelan kedalam kewanitaan Luhan membuat sang istri memejamkan matanya seraya meleguh menikmati perlakuan lembut sang suami.

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan teratur disaat dirasanya kewanitaan Luhan mengetat. Sehun yakin sebentar lagi Luhan akan mendapatkan _orgasme_ pertamanya.

"uhh sehun ahh"

Sehun memasukkan kejantannya saat Luhan melepaskan cairannya dan membiarkan Sehun merasakan hangat pada kejantannya. Sehun terdiam melihat wajah Luhan dengan mata ter[ejam menikmati pelepasannya. Ugh _so sexy_.

 _Shit_ Sehun harus segera menyelesaikannya.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan membuat wanita itu tengkurap tanpa mencabut kejantannya. Sehun merapatkan kaki Luhan. Sehun pernah membacanya disebuah halaman internet.

"ah ah Sehun"

Sehun menggerakkan kejantannya tanpa ampun. Benar kata halaman internet itu gaya ini sungguh memamjakan kejantannya didalam Luhan. Ughh sampai rasanya Sehun tidak tahan.

"sehun aku mau.. ahh"

"bersama sayang"

Sehun mengganti gerakan pinggulnya dengan hentakan keras pada kewanita Luhan membuat jeritan Luhan menggema disahuti oleh geraman Sehun. Kedunya mendapatkan pelepasannya bersama.

Keduanya tertidur dengan saling memeluk satu dengan yang lainnya. Terlalu lelah dengan permainan mereka malam ini mungkin.

.

.

.

 **Hello guys**

 **Ampuni tangan gatal saya yang pengen cepat-cepat update**

 **Oh anw sorry ya ChanBaek shipper yang selalu menyerang saya direview hahahah kali ini saya ga update mereka lagi /bow/**

 **Gong di FF ini tuh HunHan KrisTao ChanBaek tapi untuk pair yang paling saya suka sih KaiSoo (mereka unyu ya/?)**

 **Ok ok back to normal.**

 **Saya ingin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan menggelitik nih.**

 **Apakah FF ini Cuma hanya akan sampai 6 chapter?**

 **Jawabannya no. FF ini diupdate dengan satu ide satu pair. Maksudnya kaya 6 chapter pertama ide garis besarnya adalah pemasalahan setiap Pair. Nah 6 chapter kedua idenya adalah Flasback kenapa pair pada bisa married (dalam proses pengetikan baru 2 pair yang selesai). Nah 6 chapter berikutnya saya akan buat malam pertama setiap pair.**

 **So guys. Any idea for another 6 chapter for each pair? (jelek banget bahasa inggris saya astaga maapkan /bow/)**

 **Dipanjang?**

 **Eum so sorry guys tapi saya ga berminat membuat panjang-panjang setiap permasalahnnya. Ini Cuma cerita ringan aja kok semacam diary, kayaknya ga pantas disebut FF juag soalnya.**

 **Setiap dua atau tiga paling lama empat hari sekali saya akan mengupdate. Setiap 6 chapter update beri saya waktu satu sampai dua minggu untuk kembali mempost 6 chapter berikutnya.**

 **Anw guys kalo ada yang punya ide untuk masalah apa yang bisa diangkat disetiap pair boleh pm saya kok ya nanti dipertimbangkan.**

 **Yang terakhir saya sedikit kecewa karna SuLay dikit sekali peminatnya :') tenang aja SuLay-nya ga akan saya buat sad kok begitupun dengan ChenMin.**

 **Nanti dijelaskan lebih rinci masalah SuLay kenapa dianother SuLay chapter ya.**

 **Terimakasih guys. Review kalian benar-benar membuat saya semangat menulis**


	6. KrisTao

Langit sore sudah berwarna merah tepat saat seorang wanita dengan surai hitam legam berdiri diparkiran dengan wajah ditekuk. Satu jam sudah wanita bernama Tao itu menunggu sang suami menjemputnya didepan kampus tapi sampai sekarang lelaki keturunan Canada itu tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"ugh lihat saja kalau dia datang" gerutu sang wanita untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian datanglah sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat dihadahapan Tao, wanita itu tahu betul milih siapa mobil lagi ditambah dengan seorang pria bersurai blonde keluar dari kursi kemudi dan menghampirinya yang langsung dihadiahkan tolehan wajahnya.

Kris sang lelaki hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan " _gege_ minta maaf ok"

Tao tetap tidak bergeming. Wajahnya tetap tidak ingin menatap Kris sang suami.

"baiklah satu tas Gucci, ayo masuk sayangku istriku yang manis yang cantik" Tao dengan segera menolehkan wajahnya yang dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Kris atas pertanyaan tersirat yang Tao lemparkan dari kedua bola mata berbinarnya.

Dengan segera Tao memasuki mobil yang diikuti Kris kedalamnya.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai tepat disebuah pusat perbelanjaan dimana Kris biasa merayu istrinya untuk memaafkan kesalahannya. Tao dengan tidak sabar melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu toko langganannya yang hanya dihadiahkan gelengan kepala dari Kris.

Tao ribut memilih yang mana yang lebih baik sedangkan Kris hanya terus mengucapkan kata bagus. Kris tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karna memang semua yang dipilih Tao sangat bagus. Kris akui selera Tao memang sangat baik.

" _gege_ kenapa terus mengatakan bagus sih?"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao dan mengabaikan telfon genggam yang mungkin sesampainya dirumah akan tamat riwayatnya ditangan Tao.

"ah itu semuanya memang bagus sayang"

"kalau semuanya bagus yasudah beli semuanya saja"

Kris membulatkan matanya "ya tidak apa tapi sebulan ini diirit makannya ya"

Tao memberengut mendengar ucapan Kris " _gege_ serius ingin membelikanku tidak sih?" ucapnya lalu menghentakkan kakinya keluar dari toko itu.

Kris mengerti amat mengerti dengan sifat Tao yang satu ini. Dengan langkah seribu Kris menghampiri Tao dan mengecup kening istrinya ketika Tao memasang wajah siap menangisnya.

"jadi sayang, tapi satu dulu ya? Tiga hari lagi baru beli lagi nanti minggu depan beli lagi, ya? Mau kan?"

Dengan langkah malu-malu seraya menundukkan kepalanya Tao kembali kedalam toko dan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah tas punggung yang simple.

 _Aman_ ujar Kris dalam hati saat melihat Tao sudah berada didepan meja kasir dan menunggu Kris datang menghampiri.

Dan lelaki itu dengan senang hati menghampiri wanitanya memberikannya _credit card_ berwarna hitam (emangnya iya ya? Iyain aja deh ceritanya warnanya hitam)

.

.

.

Malam ini kedua-nya sedang saling menyalurkan hangat tubuh masing-masing dalam sebuah pelukan seraya menikmati acara televisi yang menayangkan film bioskop. Melupakan insiden kemarin saat Kris telat menjemput Tao dan berakhir disebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

" _ge_ "

Sang lelaki hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"aku tadi main ke _flat_ Luhan _jie_ lalu ternyata dilantai dua ada penghuni" Ucap Tao.

Hari ini Tao hanya memiliki satu mata kulia. Tepat pukul sebelas pagi dia sudah keluar kelas dahn khusus hari ini Kris tidak menjemputnya. _Well_ jam sebelas adalah jam sibuk seorang _manager._

"seumuran denganmu?"

Tao menggendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban ketidaktahuannya "namanya Kyungsoo, dia pengantin baru, baru saja menikah dua minggu lalu"

"oh indah sekali pengantin baru" Jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari teve dihadapannya.

"tapi _ge_ "

"ya"

" _gege_ tahu tidak?"

"tidak"

" _gege_ mau tau?"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang istri lalu menatapnya membuat Tao terkekeh menampilkan deretan gigi rapihnya. Kris hanya membalasnya dengan kecupan dikening.

" _gege_ Tao belum selesai cerita"

"iya sayang apa yang tidak _gege_ tahu? _Gege_ ingin tau sekali" Jawabnya dengan suara dibuat-buat seperti anak sekolah dasar yang sedang merengsek dibelikan sebuah permen kapas membuat sang istri tertawa mendengarnya.

"tadi Kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan _jie_ … tentang…"

Kris menatap Tao serius

"tentang…"

Kris terkekeh pelan lalu meremas bokong padat milik istrinya membuat sang istri memekik pelan lalu terkikih "ngejahilin _gege_ ya?"

Tao masih tertawa saat Kris masih asik dengan bokong sang istri.

" _gege_ hihi hentikan"

Kris menghentikan kegiatan mari-meremas-bokong-istri itu lalu kembali memandang Tao serius.

"tadi Kyungsoo bertanya tentang malam pertama pada Luhan _Jie_ " ucap Tao dengan semangat.

Kris menatapnya tidak percaya lalu memilih mendengarkan istrinya bercerita begitu semangat tentang bagaimana tetangga barunya itu benar-benar begitu polos dan tentang pengantin baru yang belum melewatkan malam pertama-nya.

Jauh dilubuk hatinya Kris terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Tao. Disamping raut wajah Tao yang lucu sangat bercerita dia juga terkikik karna bagaimana bisa Tao mengatakan mereka aneh karna belum melewatkan malam pertama sedangkan dirinya saja baru melewatkan malam pertama mereka tapat diusia pernikahan satu bulan.

"ngomong-ngomong malam pertama kurasa sudah tiga hari, _ini_ tidak kudatangi" Ucap Kris seraya mengusap kewanitaan sang istri.

Tao menunduk malu, menyembunyikan rona merah yang merambat naik dikedua belah pipinya. Kris tekekeh. Jika seperti ini tandanya adalah jawaban ya secara tersirat.

.

.

.

Kris mengecup leher jenjang sang istri sedang Tao menggelinjang terus mendesahkan nama Kris disetiap sentuhan yang Kris buat ditubuhnya.

Jangan tanyakan seberapa banyak ruam merah yang menghiasi tubuh bak model milik Tao. Kris memang jagonya dalam membuat tubuh sang istri menjadi lebih berwarna.

Saat hendak memasukkan miliknya Tao menahannya membuat Kris mendongak menatap sang istri dengan raut wajah bingung.

"pengamannya?"

Kris menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum "kita menikah untuk ini sayang"

"tapi tao.." ucapnya lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dari rona merah yang merambat naik mewarnai pipinya.

Kris mengecup kening istrinya seakan memberikan kekuatan bahwa dia akan selalu ada _in every single day, hours, minute, second_ untuk Tao.

"jangan takut sayang, ada aku"

Bagai tersihir Tao mengangguk saja saat Kris kembali memasukki tubuhnya tanpa menggunakan apapun. Bahkan wanita itu terus mendesahkan nama suaminya dengan lantang tanpa memperdulikan desahaannya akan terdengar bahkan menganggu pasangan pekerja disamping _flat_ nya.

"uh..uh.. _gege_.."

Kris mengecup setiap inci leher istrinya tak membiarkan sedikit pun terlewat tanpa menurunkan intensitas gerakan pinggulnya.

" _gege_ tao ah~"

Kris merasakan cairan hangat istrinya menyelimuti kejantanannya. Kris menunggu beberapa saat seraya memberikan remasan pada payudara sang istri yang juga penuh dengan ruam merah hasil karyanya.

" _gege_ nghh~"

Lampu hijau itu tak disia-siakan oleh Kris dengan segera lelaki itu melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa ampun sampai pada tiga hentakan terakhir Kris menyemburkan benihnya didalam rahim sang istri yang diikuti dengan pelepasan Tao untuk yang ketiga kali (saat oral dihitung).

Tao juga Kris langsung terlelap dengan Kris yang memeluk istrinya dari arah belakang. Sesungguhnya Kris juga sangatlah lelah tapi nafsunya benar-benar sudah dipuncak setiap kali dia melihat Tao. Maklum saja Kris menikah diumur yang tidak muda dan selama itu juga Kris tidak pernah _menyicipi_ tubuh wanita manapun.

Maka jangan salahkan dirinya jika tubuh istrinya begitu berhasil menggoda imannya.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu kali ini Kris juga Tao sedang duduk diruang tamu. Sang istri sedang menyelesaikan tugas awalnya Kris hanya ingin menemani sekaligus mengecek kembali bahan rapatnya besok.

Tapi yang terjadi justru Kris mengecupi tengkuk belakang Tao membuat sang wanita menggeram kesal " _gege_ berhentilah Tao sedang mengerjakan tugas"

"lima belas menit saja sayang, yuk" Kris mulai mengusap dada Tao dari belakang.

"kan sudah tiga hari lalu gege! V-ku masih perih! Lagipula Tao sedang mengerjakan tugas" ucapnya seraya menepis tangan Kris.

Kris menyerah lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada laptop dimeja dan membawanya kepangkuan.

"aduh ini apa jawabannya _ge_ Tao tidak tahu"

Kris yang sedang memeperhatikan laptop dihadapannya mengalihkan pandangannya kebuku yang berada didepan Tao.

"ini kau cari dulu penjualannya lalu hasilnya kau bagi seratus lalu dikali lima setelah mendapatkan hasilnya kau bagi dua belas"

Tao memberengut mendengar penjelasan Kris "kenapa sulit sekali sih _ge_. Tao tidak mau kuliah lagi" ucapnya dengan manja lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Kris hanya melihat kepergian Tao kedalam kamar "ngambek lagi. Tugasnya kubuatkan lagi" ucapnya lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar.

" _ah.. yeol.. yah disanah beib.. ohh"_

 _Plak!_

" _yes.. lebih keras yeol ohh"_

Kris melempar bantal kearah dinding _flat_ nya "pelankan suara kalian!" ucapnya lumayan keras.

" _gege_ berisik!"

.

.

.

 **Tada~**

 **How?**

 **Saya suka peran Kris disini hehe**

 **Fav banget perasa Kyungsoo sama Kris hehe.**

 **Yeayyy akhirnya KrisTao keluar. 4 hari lagi ChanBaek yeaayyy**

 **RnR guys.**


	7. Chapter 7 : ChanBaek

Malam ini tepat malam sabtu, malam ini adalah terakhir bagi para pekerja untuk pergi kekantor begitupun dengan wanita manis yang sedang tertawa pelan membuat lengkungan pada kedua matanya terlihat.

"kau ini bisa saja Jungkook kau itu masih terlalu polos, nikah saja dulu sana baru bertanya tentang yang enak-enak setelahnya" Ucap Baekhyun lantang mengundang tawa para wanita juga lelaki teman sekantornya yang berada disana termasuk _head customer service_ –Sehun- disana.

Jungkook memang masihlah terbilang muda dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun yang umurnya telah lima tahun diatasnya. Dia masih berumur belasan untuk mengetahui malam panas yang sedang Baekhyun dan temannya yang baru saja menikah satu minggu lalu -Taemin- bicarakan.

Saat sedang asik tertawa suara dering telfon genggam dari milik Baekhyun membuat semuanya terdiam dan justru berbalik menyoraki Baekhyun dan berhenti menyoraki Jungkook.

Sedangkan sang wanita hanya terkikik " _bye_ semua" Ucapnya lalu berjalan keluar dari gedung kantornya menemui Chanyeol yang sudah berada diarea parker.

Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya yang dengan terburu Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"tumben cepat sekali"

"tadi jalanan begitu bersahabat"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan memilih menaiki motor Chanyeol setelah memakai helm-nya. Chanyeol segera menjalankan kendaraannya memecah jalanan Seoul yang beruntung sekali begitu bersahabat menuju flat mereka yang hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari lima kilo.

Mungkin hanya butuh lima belas sampai dua puluh menit dari tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam sederhana ala Baekhyun sekarang kedua sejoli itu sudah rapih dengan piyama mereka masing-masing setelah membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu tentu saja,

Chanyeol sedang bersandar disofa sedang sang wanita bersandar pada dada bidang miliknya. Chanyeol tenggelam dengan film yang ditayangan oleh salah satu stasiun televisi sedang sang istri justru sibuk membuat pola aneh dengan jarinya didada sang suami.

"chaniie"

Sang suami hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban dari panggilan manja dari sang istri.

"inikan hari jum'at"

"lalu?"

"artinya besok kan hari sabtu"

"ya sayang tidak ada yang mengatakan besok adalah hari minggu bukan?"

Baekhyun menggerutu pelan lalu mencubit perut Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu mengerang pelan diikuti dengan tawa.

"chaniie"

"iya sayang"

"besok kan sabtu"

"ya lalu?"

"tandanya besok kan libur?"

"lalu?"

"chaniie menyebalkan sekali" ucapnya Baekhyun dengan sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu membawa sang istri kepangkuannya. Wanita itu dengan senang hari mengangkangi perut sang suami dengan senyuman tanda kemenangan atas pengertian suaminya.

"berapa ronde?"

"sampai pagi"

"yakin?"

Sang istri hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol segera melucuti pakaian keduanya. Melihat reaksi semangat dari sang istri membuat nafsu Chanyeol sampai diubun-ubun membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecupi setiap inci tubuh sang istri.

Tak ada satupun bagian yang terlewat dari kecupan mesra Chanyeol pada tubuh Baekhyun membuat wanita yang sekarang sudah telentang diranjang itu menggelinjang serta tak hentinya mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

Lehernya telah penuh dengan bercah merah keunguan yang dia yakin sekali tidak akan hilang sampai hari senin kelak nanti.

Dengan tidak sabar Chanyeol memasukkan kejantannya sekali hentakan pada kewanitaan Baehyun membuat sang istri memekik pelan lalu memejamkan matanya.

"ah chan"

"yes baek"

Rasanya sedikit perih juga nikmat saat kejantannya Chanyeol menumbuknya keras namun tepat menyentuh gspot miliknya. Chanyeol tak ingin banyak membuang waktu dengan segera dia menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat sang istri semakin terlena dan mendesah semakin kerasnya.

"aku dekat Chan"

Seperti mendengar perintah tersirat itu dengan cepat Chanyeol menumbukkan kejantannya lebih keras dan dalam membuat Baekhyun terlena dan menyemburkan cairannya membuat milik Chanyeol merasa hangat disana.

Chanyeol menikmati pelepasan Baekhyun begitupun dengan wanita itu yang sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya membuat Chanyeol begitu tergoda untuk tidak meraup benda kenyal berwarna merah merekah itu.

Mereka berpangut mesra sampai Chanyeol tak dapat menahan untuk tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Berniat menyelesaikan apa yang harus segera dia selesaikan saat ini.

"ah. Uh.. ahh.."

Baekhyun kembali mendesah merasakan nikmat yang diberikan sang suami. Sedang Chanyeol memfokuskan gerakannya membuat sang istri tersentak kebelakang beberapa kali. Dan dalam beberapa kali hentakan akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan puncaknya. Dia memasukkan kejantannya dalam; merasakan pelepasannya.

Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan kejantanan Chanyeol menghasilkan sebuah decakan sebal.

"kau tidak lupa kalau kondom bisa saja sobek saat ditekan terlalu dalam kan?" (emangnya iya? Saya ga tau anggaplah bisa ya hehe)

Sang suami berdecak "ya aku tahu" ucapnya lalu membuka kondom dari kejantannya dan membuangnya ketempat sampah bertuliskan KONDOM disisinya.

Baekhyun menatap kejantannya suaminya yang sudah sedikit melemas. Sedang Chanyeol membersihkan kejantannya dari noda cairannya sendiri dikamar mandi.

Setelah keluar Chanyeol duduk menyandari diranjang.

"mengapa kau takut sekali hamil?"

Baekhyun berdecak "kita sudah sepakat tidak membahas ini Chan lagipula kita masih muda kenapa harus memikirkan hamil begitu dini?"

"tapi kita sudah menikah Baek"

"menikah bukan hanya masalah anak bukan?"

Chanyeol bungkam begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang memilih tidur dipaha sang suami yang dengan reflex mengusap surai sang istri.

"kenapa? Kurang puas ya?"

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya"

"kan sama-sama mengeluarkan di lubangku"

"aku mengeluarkannya dikondom Baek"

"oh baiklah jadi kau merajuk ceritanya?"

Chanyeol diam sedang sang istri menyunggingkan senyum nakal. Dengan segera Baekhyun menggenggam kejantannya Chanyeol membuat sang lelaki mengerang.

Baekhyun menggerakkannya pelan lalu menjilatnya dengan lidahnya.

"uhh yeshh Baek"

Baekhyun tidak sampai disana dia membasahi kejantannya itu dengan ludahnya sendiri lalu mejilatinya lagi seakan dia sedang memakan lollipop favoritenya.

"masukkan sayang uhh"

Tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun memasukkan kejantannya sang suami kedalam mulutnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun.

Temponya sangat teratur dari pelan sampai sekarang sudah cepat membuat sang suami mendongak seraya memejamkan matanya; menikmati.

"sebentar lagi sayang"

Seperti perintah tak tersirat Baekhyn mengempiskan mulutnya membuat kejantanan sang suami terjepit sempurna dan menghasilkan lebih keras erangan dari mulut Chanyeol.

Tak beberapa lama kemudia Chanyeol menyemburkan cairannya didalam mulut Baekhyun dan dengan sangat menggoda sang istri menelannya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah sang suami yang dihadiahkan ciuman tepat dibibir menggoda itu.

Setelahnya kedua sejoli itu memilih untuk tidur walau sesungguhnya Chanyeol masih sangat ingin menyerang sang istri yang terus menggodanya tapi sialnya justru meninggalkanya tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa Baekhyun sudah disibukkan didapur dengan sang suami yang memeluknya dari arah belakang. Chanyeol sedang asik menciumi tengkuk sang istri sedang sang istri mematikan kompor yang berisi nasi goring kimchi untuk sarapan mereka.

Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan saat Chanyeol tak juga berhenti. Seperti sebuah kode Baekhyun membuka kedua tungkainya membuat Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar memasukkan kejantannya kekewanitaan baekhyun dan menggerakkannya cepat.

Desahan demi desahan terus bergema sampai dua puluh menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan cairannya namun kali ini dia mengeluarkannya diluar. Karna nafsunya sudah begitu tinggi tadi tak sempat bahkan hanya untuk mengambil sebuh kondom.

.

.

.

Kali ini Chanyeol sedang membuang kondom berisi cairannya (lagi) ditempat sampah yang sama. Setelah didapur lalu dilanjut setelah sarapan dimeja makan, disofa dua ronde lalu berdiri didepan kamar sekarang Chanyeol sedang memandang kearah kondom yang berada ditempat sampah itu. Andai benih-benih itu dikeluarkan dirahim sang istri tentu ada satu saja cairannya yang beruntung yang akan menjadi seorang bayi lucu yang sesungguhnya Chanyeol dambakan sedikit.

"untuk apa menatap tempat itu? Adakah yang menarik dari tempat sampah itu?" Baekhyun datang dengan hanya dibalut sebuah handuk.

"baek kau harus membuang semua ini atau aku akan berhenti memasukimu menggunakan kondom"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius

" _hell no way!_ Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru mempunyai bayi"

Chanyeol tertawa mendenganya. Sedangkan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Setelah dekat dia mengangkang dipangkuan suaminya.

"jika aku hamil kita akan libur selama Sembilan bulan. Jika ada bayi kita tidak leluasa untuk bercinta" ucapnya diikuti dengan desahan menggoda.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata malasnya.

" _come on_ kita sudah melakukannya lima kali sejak bangun tidur tadi. Dan sekarang baru saja pukul empat sore. Kau bahkan tidak mengizinkanku untuk sekedar mandi- ah _shit_ baek"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun dengan jahil menggesekkan kewanitaannya dikejantannya.

"kita suami istri apa salahnya lagipula ini kan hari sabtu"

"oh jangan menyesal sayang" Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membuka pakaian bawah mereka.

.

.

.

Ok, first hello guys.

Sorry for late update. Saya kehilangan gairah untuk menulis begitu saya lately dan setahun ini saya entah apalah apa yang saya lakukan, mencari kerja dan kuliah maybe hahah.

Oh anyway mohon maaf lahir batin guys.

And …..

How about this? Bad right?

Uh I really want to kill myself.

Thanks for waiting guys.

I love you

 **Note for the story :**

 **Ceritanya sangking seringnya nge-sex jadi jumlah sampah kondom mereka tuh banyak banget makanya dibuat tempat sampat khusus gitu. Kotor dong ya? Ya anggep aja tempat sampahnya bersih lah ya dan tidak menghasilkan bau/? hahhaa**


End file.
